


When He Sees Me

by Scouts_Rocketship



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Waitress Inspired, idk what else to tag, this is literally pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scouts_Rocketship/pseuds/Scouts_Rocketship
Summary: There's absolutely nothing wrong with liking things planned. Absolutely not. Renjun just likes knowing when things will happen and the outcome of certain events.When the regular, out of the blue, not only talks to him but also asks him out, it's fair to say that he's not prepared.Cue, the freak out.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	When He Sees Me

Contrary to popular belief, Renjun isn’t anti-social. 

He swears, he isn’t. He’s just too tired and fed up of people after working as a cashier in a cafe for so long. Jaemin may call it cynical of him, but who cares what Jaemin thinks anyways. Anyone who orders the poison that he calls coffee is officially deemed insane therefore invalidating their opinion.

“Injunnie!”

_ Speak of the devil _ .

“I’m sorry. We are closed for the day.”

“Ya! It’s only the afternoon! Stop being mean, I’m gonna tell on you!” Jaemin whines loudly, already placing the correct amount of money on the counter as Renjun moves to prepare the abomination that is his drink. Even after all this time, Jaemin still insisted Renjun was the only one who could make it just the way he wanted it to. (Utter bullshit, in his own humble opinion. He just wanted to see him suffer.)

“Jokes on you, Kun ge likes me more.”

With practiced ease, the drink was ready for serving, and as petty as he could, Renjun gracelessly plopped the cup on the counter and called out, “Drink for Gerald?”

Jaemin gives him a deadpan expression before taking the drink away. “Really? Gerald is the best thing you can come up with?”

“Shut up and get out of here.”

“Sheesh, tough crowd. What’s got your panties in a bunch?”

Renjun pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs heavily. “My prof forgot to inform me of a project after I came back from a school endorsed competition. Can you believe that? I literally went out of my way to do something for the school and  _ this _ is how they repay me?”

“Relax,” Jaemin says. “What’s the project and when is it due? Maybe I can help you.”

“The project itself isn’t that bad. I just need to drop by the labs, conduct an experiment, and write a detailed report about the results,” Renjun answers, trying to downplay his dramatics because, as much as he wants to complain and curse the world, he was still in his workplace.

“But it throws a wrench in your schedule,” Jaemin replies, easily finding the root of the problem. 

_ Okay so maybe I like Nana once in a while. _

“Yes! Exactly!” he exclaims happily, glad that his friend understands his concern. “I had the whole week planned and some stuff scheduled for next week already. I’m gonna have to shift everything and make time for this project”

Jaemin lets out a short laugh, patting his Chinese friend in solidarity, and mutters, “There, there. If it helps, you can move our weekly milktea dates. I’ll tell Jeno and Chenle about it.”

Renjun waves off his suggestion and answers, “Nah, it’s fine. I’ll just shorten my anime and painting time.”

“Aw, Injunnie, you do care for us!” Jaemin proclaims, reaching over the counter to grab at the other with full intent of smothering him with affection.

“Please stop embarrassing me. I have a job to work,” Renjun complains, swatting the clingy hands away from him. 

“Relax. It’s a Tuesday afternoon. No one’s gonna-”

“Kun ge!”

Jaemin whips his head to stare at the loud entrance while Renjun doesn’t even flinch. He has been working in the cafe for a while already, so he was rather familiar with the regulars that come around. 

“Lucas, I already told you to be quiet!” Kun responds just as loud, making his way out of the back room and into the front. Hurriedly, Renjun and Jaemin scurry out of his way and move over to the bar area.

“But ge,” Lucas whines. “You’ve gotta help me with my bio class.”

While the two bickers back and forth, Jaemin leans closer to Renjun and whispers, “Seems like tall, dark, and handsome needs help with their Biology.”

The suggestive tint in his friend’s eyes was enough to have him scoffing. “I’m  _ not  _ offering my help. You really think that bio majors would go out of their way to study more bio? We’re struggling enough on our own.”

“But Junnie-”

“And stop calling him that. You know his name,” Renjun interrupts, getting some sort of satisfaction at the annoyed furrow in his friend’s eyebrows. Just as Jaemin opened his mouth to retort, possible something dumb, he hears Kun call out to him.

“What is it, ge?”

“Lucas here is in need of some serious help with his bio elective,” Kun explains, gesturing to the sulking boy in front of them. “I know you’re a bio major so I was gonna ask if you could help but I also know that you’re busy. Could it be possible for you to send over some notes?”

And how could he deny? Kun is such a sweet and kind soul that he would be more than willing to put others’ needs before his own. Even now, the older man was still looking out for both him and Lucas. It’s admirable, really.

Still doesn’t mean he can’t bitch about it.

“But ge,” he whines.

Kun levels him with a look that says, I-know-you-don’t-but-it’s-the-right-thing-to-do. Near him, Lucas fidgets uncomfortably and mumbles, “It’s fine. It’s just an elective anyways. I’m a Communications major so it’s not like it’s gonna affect me that bad, haha.”

He vaguely feels Jaemin nudge him in the ribs. The beginnings of a migraine start to settle in his brain.  _ This isn’t part of my plan. Everything’s going to get derailed even further. _

But this was Kun.

_ Damn Kun, and his likeable nature. _

“I didn’t say I wasn’t gonna do it,” he answers, effectively surprising the tall boy out of his mumbling haze. “Just tell me the topics and I’ll send over what I have.”

“Thank you so much! As a thank you, I’ll be the one closing next Friday instead,” Kun beams. 

“Ge, that isn’t necessary. It’s just some pictures,” Renjun tries to wave off. As tempting as the offer is, it feels wrong for him to take advantage of the older’s kindness. He knows full well that managing a coffee shop while being in med school was equivalent to hell.

In short, the boy needs to rest. 

Kun shakes his head stubbornly. “It’s fine, Renjun. I have a bit of a breather next week so let me do this.”

Renjun observes the older’s face in search for any indication of a lie. When he found none, he sighs and reluctantly nods. “Alright. But only because you said so.”

“Uh!” Lucas calls out, catching everyone’s attention. The shift of focus to him makes him squirm but somehow he manages to stutter out, “Since, uh, since I-I’m causing too much trouble for you. W-Would you like to go out? Next Friday?”

“Like a date?” Jaemin eagerly pounces on, smiling at the tall boy mischievously as he does so. If possible, Lucas’ face flushes further. 

“Y-Yeah. L-like a date.”

Renjun looks at him with wide eyes, clearly not expecting the admission. “Wh-”

“He’ll be there! Don’t worry! He’s just a bit speechless right now so just pick him up after his shift at 5 pm,” Jaemin answers for him. If he weren’t so stunned by the unexpected turn of events, Renjun would’ve probably said something snarky and smack his friend right on the head.

Lucas considerably brightens at Jaemin’s confirmation and giddily says, “O-Okay! I-I’ll see you then!”

He spares one last look at Renjun’s dumbstruck expression before grinning shyly and bolting it out of the shop. There were only a few seconds of silence before Jaemin grabbed him by the shoulders and eagerly yelled, “Oh my god! You’re going on a date! Oh my god, yes!”

“Nana, please be quiet,” Kun scolds, but the teasing smile that sneaks into his face tells them enough. “Now, we’ve wasted enough time. Renjun close your mouth and get back to the register. Nana, please leave him alone until after his shift.”

“Roger!” Jaemin salutes, sparing his friend another playful glance, before taking his drink and leaving the premises.

As if on auto-pilot, Renjun springs into action. He moves towards his spot, pointedly ignoring the lingering gaze of his boss, and focuses on the task at hand. There’s no time to think about what had just happened.

_ That’s a problem for future me. _

-

“Why did I put this off until now?” 

Renjun groans and slams his forehead against the counter. “I hate my life, why must I go through with this?”

“I’ve been trying to get you to talk about it,” Jaemin points out haughtily. It’s a rather slow day today. Most of the students are either in class, getting drunk, or fully taking advantage of the incoming weekend by lazing around. 

Oh, how Renjun wishes he was the last one. 

“Shut up, okay? Today was the only day I could fit freak out in my schedule.”

“What's so bad about going on a date anyway? Kun hyung likes him so he can’t be that bad.”

As if summoned, Kun emerges from the clutches of the backroom and catches the tail end of the conversation. “Are we talking about Lucas?”

Upon hearing the name, Renjun groans once again while Jaemin answers, “Yep! Rennjun is having his scheduled breakdown.”

“Ah,” Kun hums in understanding. “I don’t see the problem here, Junnie. You’ve been on dates before and you’ve never freaked out like this.”

Immediately, Renjun sits back up and answers, “Because I already know what’s going to happen!”

“What do you mean?” Kun asks, tilting his head in confusion. 

“All the other dates I’ve had were expected. I can tell what’s going to happen, and that’s fine.”

“No wonder I always end up sexiled every time you go on a date,” Jaeminn mutters in wonder, causing Kun to choke in his spit and fumble in his words. “I did  _ not  _ need to know that.”

Jaemin, unbothered by his brash statement, merely looks at Renjun with interest. “Given your track record with asshole boyfriends, maybe this is good for you.”

Renjun looks at him dead in the eye, expression void of amusement as he replies, “Did you just hear yourself? You literally just said that all the people I date are assholes. The likelihood of Lucas being another one of them is very likely.”

“I assure you, he’s not,” Kun speaks up after managing to snap himself back to their conversation. “He’s literally one of the sweetest guys I’ve ever met. If he hurts you, it’s purely accidental. He can never actively try to hurt anyone if he wants to. He’s too soft like that.”

“See! And that’s coming from Kun hyung, of all people!” Jaemin jumps in, waving frantically to get his point across, but Renjun didn’t want to listen. Not when he’s in the middle of freaking out.

“So? Who knows what will happen? For all I know, he eats oreos wrong!” 

“Hyung?” Jaemin decides to ask, already used to the other’s penchant for finding something wrong, and looks over the older man for confirmation. 

“Well,” Kun trails off, thinking for a brief second before continuing, “He mostly inhales his food. Our families spent too much time together so he wolfs down his food before it runs out.”

“See Injun-ah! He’s fine!” “You guys are related?”

Kun rolls his eyes and exasperatedly answers, “Renjun. He’s been going here ever since we opened.”

“Hey don’t blame me! I never talked to him so I didn’t know!” 

“You could’ve asked me!”

“Guys,  _ guys _ ,” Jaemin declares. “We’re straying away from the topic!” 

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Renjun moans. 

“Come on, Injun-ah. He’s not bad,” Kun tries to reassure. “Lucas is a wonderful guy, and, if it helps, he likes you.”

“He likes me?” Renjun questions, tone unreasonably vulnerable, focusing on the determined nod of the older instead of the mischievous grin painted on his friend’s face.

“That still doesn’t help me though!” he bursts out. Frustrated by the uncertainty, Renjun stands up from his slumped position and paces back and forth. “What if he wears mismatched socks? O-or eats with his mouth open?”

“What if he hates painting and would mind the mess that happens because of it?” he continues rambling, not minding the stupefied looks on his friend’s face. “He can’t just go and decide to ask me out! I haven’t mentally prepared myself for this!  _ Sheesh _ , he should’ve waited until I was ready to let him acknowledge me!”

“So yes,” Renjun concludes. “I shouldn’t go. Kun ge just tell him that I’ve canceled. I’m better off as I am. There is no need for change to happen.”

“Injun-ah,” Jaemin states. The quiet tone startled Renjun enough for him to pause in his thinking and seriously look at his friend. “What’s this really all about?”

_ Of course. He would call me out. _

In a vain attempt to dodge the interrogation, Renjun looks over to Kun only to be met with the same imploring expression. Seeing no other way out, he sighs and hesitantly admits, “What if I like him?”

He sees the exact moment their expression shifts into a softer one. Hot shame and embarrassment flash through his veins so he looks away.  _ The counter is so clean today. Wow.  _

“What’s wrong about liking him?” Kun carefully presses on, cautious of being too overbearing. 

“Ge, you should know that when I like someone, I...I fall hard. Nana can vouch for me,” he explains. 

“He does, hyung,” Jaemin affirms. 

“Lucas does too,” Kun responds, not missing a beat as he exposes his cousin. “He’s had a crush on you for a while actually, but he never had the guts to talk to you outside of ordering.”

“That’s adorable!” Jaemin coos happily while more flashes of panic strike Renjun’s heart. The new information was unexpected and definitely a variable that messes up his theories.  _ There’s much more at stake now, _

“That doesn’t help! He only knows me as the guy that gives him his coffee! What if he meets me and gets disappointed? What if we go on the date and I literally just bore him to death?” Renjun rants loudly. 

Then, with a much softer tone, he pauses in his steps and asks, “What if I like him real bad and he decides that he doesn’t anymore?”

“Oh, sweetie,” Kun says sympathetically, reaching over to pull the boy into a hug. “You like him already, don’t you?”

Weakly, he nods and buries his face on his boss’ chest. “I’ve liked him from afar since I started working here. I was okay with that. I was okay with admiring him as it is. Never would I have imagined something like this would happen.”

“I didn’t think you liked him,” Jaemin confesses. Reluctantly, Renjun peels himself off Kun’s embrace and looks at the understanding expression in his friend’s face. 

“I knew you found him attractive but...I never knew you had a crush on him,” the younger continues, staring at him comprehensively. 

“Well,” Renjun utters bashfully. “I didn’t think that anything could happen so I just...hid it?”

“Hey, I’m not mad,” Jaemin quickly reassures after he notices Renjun’s eyes shift around from guilt. “I just wish you had more faith in yourself. Seriously, remember when I met you back in high school? I was literally hitting on you the first month that I’ve met you.”

At the mention of their younger antics had Renjun giggling. “Oh god, please don’t remind me.”

“I will never let you live it down! It took a whole month of me aggressively flirting for you to admit that you couldn’t speak Korean properly! A whole month!”

Kun absolutely guffaws at the statement. “Oh my god! Seriously?”

Renjun flushes red and sputters, “W-Well it was my first year in Korea! I wanted to make friends! A-And Nana always looked happy talking s-so I didn’t want to interrupt him.”

“I know, I know,” Jaemin responds. “You’re an absolute softie, you know that?”

“You and Lucas will be good for each other,” Kun comments, a fond smile gracing his features as he stares at the two with affection. Renjun freezes and opens his mouth to respond, but is silenced by the older’s touch. 

“You like him, yes?” 

Renjun hesitates for a while, unsure of where the conversation was going. “Yes.”

“Let’s do it step by step, okay? Take this time to get to know him.”

“But it’s a date! A date means that you expect something from someone!” 

“And? You expect something from Jaemin every time you hang out together don’t you?”

“But,” Renjun stutters. “Th-That’s different.”

“How is it different?”

“No offense,” Renjun says, warning Jaemin before he proceeds, “But Lucas expecting something out of me is a lot more nerve-wracking than Nana expecting something from me.”

“And how long have you known Jaemin?” Kun asks. 

Without missing a beat, he answers, “Eight years.”

“When you first met him weren’t you nervous?”

_ Ah _ , Renjun realizes.  _ I see what he’s trying to say. _

“Damn, hyung. You’re good at these things. Might even be better than Taeyong hyung,” Jaemin whistles, impressed at the older’s approach. Kun just smiles at him gratefully before turning his attention back to Renjun.

“Try it out for today, yeah? See how it goes and decide then,” Kun suggests. When Renjun still looks a bit iffy about the situation, the older man decides to use his trump card. “For more accurate results, shouldn't you test out every experiment?” 

“Oh,” was all Renjun could say.  _ I haven’t even thought of it that way.  _

“That makes sense. It’s the most logical step,” he mutters underneath his breath, completely missing the way Kun and Jaemin glances at each other excitedly. 

After a few more moments of mulling over it, Renjun makes his decision and resolutely declares, “Okay. I’ll go on the date. For the sake of science.”

Kun barely stops the proud smile from overtaking his face while Jaemin unabashedly cheers. “You have to let me do your makeup now!”

-

“Hi,” Lucas greets, shyly smiling at the smaller as he does so.

“Hi,” Renjun breathes out. Lucas looked good.  _ Real good. _

The taller boy was not wearing anything particularly special - a simple button-down shirt, belt, jeans, and converse. He looked the same as always, but this time, Renjun was allowed to look, and boy was his eyes pleased.

“You look beautiful.”

Renjun snaps out of his appreciative observation and meets Lucas’ gaze, before the other averts his attention somewhere else. The red that dusted the older’s cheeks was supposed to be a telltale sign for his conclusion, but all he could think about was how unfair it was for someone to be this ethereal. 

Before he knows it, his mouth opens and the words stumble out impulsively, “You’re far more beautiful than I am.”

“Thank you, but I would have to disagree.”

Renjun smiles at the pout that had snuck its way into Lucas’ plump lips.  _ He’s so adorable, what the actual fuck? _

“Let’s disagree on the way to the movies, then?” Lucas suggests, beaming at Renjun optimistically. With a rush of confidence, he offers his arm out for the other to take. 

If it weren’t for the sheen of uncertainty that glossed over the taller’s eyes, Renjun would’ve probably scoffed and left. Based on his own experience, confidence on the first date was usually an indicator of asshole behaviour.

But then again, theories don’t always work.

Sucking up his own doubts, he surges forward and graciously accepts the arm extended towards him.  _ For science, of course. _

“Depends on what kind of movie we’re watching,” he teases. 

It seems that it was the right move because soon enough Lucas was glowing. The twinkle in his eyes sparkled and he excitedly says, “Well if you don’t like cheesy romcoms then there will be no further disagreements.”

Renjun grins. “I absolutely love romcoms, but I like disagreeing with you.”

“Then, I look forward to disagreeing with you the rest of the night,” Lucas replies, slightly nudging them towards the door. They have been stalling long enough. “Shall we?”

Renjun carelessly nods and answers, “We shall.”

-

The date, as he finds, went a lot more swimmingly than he could’ve imagined it to be.

Kun was right. Lucas is an absolutely lovely guy. Throughout the whole time, he made sure to listen attentively whenever Renjun talks. Despite the taller speaking enthusiastically and rambling about whatever he feels passionate about, he never made it a point to interrupt or disregard his mundane mumblings. 

Though he half-expected the other to be a sweetheart, Lucas’ gentlemanly gestures still caught him by surprise. It wasn’t even that big of a deal - slightly protective touches whenever Renjun’s face flinches uncomfortably at the sea of people, frequent inquiries about his well-being throughout, heck, even the act of asking his food preferences was enough to Renjun reeling.

Maybe it was common decency, but he’s learned not to expect anything decent from people. 

_ Lucas though _ , Renjun thinks.  _ Lucas is an anomaly.  _

“Well, uh, I guess this is the end,” Lucas awkwardly states, looking at with a shy smile.

It was fascinating. Everything about Lucas screamed jock, arrogant, and all in all, someone who could hurt him as much as he wants to. Theories don’t always work out. Sometimes, observation isn’t enough, but Renjun has been proven time and time again that his earlier hypothesis was, more often than not, correct. 

Lucas was supposed to be nothing more than another trial for him to prove his theories correct. But right from the start, everything he believed in was proven wrong. 

“I really liked hanging out with you.”

Even now. After Renjun has practically been enamored by this tall bumbling boy, Lucas still manages to shatter everything he knew and continues to act like a sweetheart. 

_ No,  _ he reaffirms himself.  _ It’s not an act.  _

“Do you...Do you want to do this again?”

The nervous stutter breaks Renjun from his contemplative stance and gives the other what he hopes is a sweet smile. Shakily, he nods. “I’d love to do this again. It’s been a while since I had this much fun.”

The smile that Lucas directed at him was blinding. “Great! That’s, uh, really great! Thank you, by the way.”

“Huh? For what?” Renjun asks, confused at the gratitude being sent towards him. 

“For agreeing to go,” Lucas answers, nervously shifting his gaze somewhere behind Renjun, probably settling to look at the dull brown door of the smaller’s humble abode. “I know you were kinda forced to go, but really, I appreciate it.”

Before Renjun could interrupt and refute the statement, Lucas continues, “I’ve always wanted to talk to you, but I was, uh, I was so fucking shy that I just - switch off and order coffee, haha.”

Then, with a much more defeated look on his face, Lucas turns his attention back to Renjun’s expectant eyes and says, “I really didn’t want our first encounter to be something as lame as asking for help for that damned bio class, but here we are.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Renjun hurriedly announces. Surprise crept up on Lucas’ features, and already, he could tell that the older boy wanted to say something so as fast as he can, Renjun beat him to it.

“I wanted to talk to you too, you know? You were really different from what I thought, and it intrigued me, but, uh, I never thought that you would want to talk to me.”

“What?” Lucas exclaims, the cutest dumbfounded expression plastered onto his face. “Of course  _ I’d _ want to talk to you! You’re really cool and cute! If anything, I thought that I’d be too much of an idiot around you.”

Renjun giggles. “That’s cute, but I didn’t expect you to be the sharpest tool in the shed.”

“Aren’t you supposed to tell me I’m smart or something?” Lucas pouts, and  _ oh god that’s too cute _ .

“Don’t worry, I like you just as you are,” the words slip out of his tongue before he could process. When it finally settles to him, Renjun clamps up and immediately starts stuttering in denial.

“I-I mean, haha, w-well I like you as a friend! Y-yeah, that was it. O-oh look at the time I-I have to go. I-It was nice-” Renjun rambles, stopping mid-sentence when Lucas tugs him closer and into a hug.

“I like you too,” Lucas whispers. “I’ve had a crush on you since you greeted me with that adorable smile of yours.”

Too speechless to say anything else, Renjun just gapes at the older boy in shock. The expression on his face must’ve been something because soon enough Lucas was laughing. Slightly insulted at the action, Renjun huffs. “Shut up! I’m leaving!”

“Aw come on, I’m sorry,” Lucas pleads, clinging to the other’s elbow. “You were just too cute.”

“Yeah? Well, you’re cuter than me!” Renjun snaps back triumphantly, only for Lucas to smile back at him fondly.

“Well, shucks. Seems as if we’re at another disagreement,” the taller man states. “Let’s settle it next week maybe? Over dinner?”

“You sly little-” Renjun begins, startled by the forward question.  _ No. You can’t lose to this. I need to regain the upper hand. _ “Sure. Can I get your number? You know, to finalize the plans and stuff.”

“O-Oh,” Lucas stuttered out, fumbling to get his phone out. A weird form of satisfaction rushes through Renjun’s chest as he cheekily inputs  _ Injunnie <3 _ .

“Alright, here you go,” Renjun says, giving back the other’s phone while receiving his own back. “I’ll see you next week.”

Before he could enter his humble abode, Lucas calls out for him. 

“Yes? What-” he starts, only to choke on his words as he recognizes the sensation of soft lips pressing against his forehead. Lucas pulls away, cheeks dusted a light pink, and with a smug yet giddy smile. 

In comparison, Renjun’s face was on fire. He didn’t need a mirror to know that he probably resembled a tomato. 

“Was...Was that okay?” Lucas asked unsurely.

Renjun, despite the pounding in his heart, nods. “Y-Yeah. Th-That was more than fine.”

Lucas beams at him happily and stumbles, “C-Cool! W-Well I better get going. I’ll see you!” 

With one last quick wave, the tall man leaves, taking a piece of Renjun’s heart with him. 

_ Not bad, _ he concludes. 

_ However, I’m gonna need to do more experiments. _

**Author's Note:**

> ive literally been obsessed with this song and i just,,,it just hits in all the right notes. the world is whack, and i just really need fluff rn haha
> 
> hope everyone is healthy, safe, and above all, happy. don't forget to take care of yourself above all <3


End file.
